


Interrogation

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: In tempore [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Baby Rey learns power play, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hand Feeding, Inspired by The Time Travelers Wife, Interrogation, Loss of Virginity, Orgasm Control, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Switching, Time Travel, Time traveling Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Ben jumps to Rey one last time before the first time they meet in person. Then they meet in person.An alternative interrogation scene.A direct follow-up toSafe Haven.





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place at the very beginning of 33ABY, so Rey should officially be 18 years old. For Ben it's a few years after the events of TLJ, and he's in his mid-30s.
> 
> Thanks as always to my best beta LoveThemFiercely!

It’s been a long day in the Graveyard, followed by a too-long stop at Niima Outpost to trade in her latest finds, and Rey is hungry and tired. She’s cooking up her meagre dinner, which she’ll eat in her favorite spot: outside, leaning up against the foot of the overturned AT-AT, where she can watch the ships take off and arrive over at the Outpost. The weather tonight is fine, cool and clear, and she’s hoping there will be more shooting stars as there were last night - and after that, she’s looking forward to sleep. Until there’s that familiar _whumph_ that always accompanies Ben's arrival, this time just outside the door to her home, followed by a grunt as he falls into the sand and realizes what’s just happened to him.

Rey grins to herself as she stirs the bread powder into the dish of water with her finger and calls out a greeting. The last time he was here he told her what was in store for her the next time, and she’s been looking forward to it ever since. And now it _is_ the next time, which means that tonight, Ben is going to _make love to her_. That was the phrase he’d used.

It’s been weeks since his last visit, since he gave her the news, since he kissed her for the first time right before he disappeared into the future. And frankly, the idea of making love to Ben had the danger of completely overwhelming her brain. It did, even, but only for a day; only until she almost slipped and fell down a heating shaft of a Star Destroyer while she was wondering how exactly his penis, familiar to her flaccid from dozens of stolen glances, might look erect. After that close call she’s been able to compartmentalize it pretty well. But every day over the past few weeks, after she was done scavenging, and cleaning, and trading, after all that work, when she was home in her AT-AT and able to relax for just a little bit before sleep, she would touch herself and think about Ben. 

She’s always thought about Ben. Even when she was very small and was convinced he was a magic space Jedi she would think about him, simply because when he was around life was more interesting; it was better. His presence, even disjointed and brief as his visits were, made things better. And then as she got older and learned that his travels weren’t magic he could control, but were instead a slip in the fabric of the galaxy, she wondered about the reason for it. She wondered _why me_. Why did Ben come to her, of all people? She was nobody, existing nowhere. And more recently, in the past few years, knowing that she’ll meet him eventually, certain that they’ll be together (even though he’s never told her that) she’s been focused on getting to know him as a person, figuring him out as a _man_. He’s so unlike the men she knows from the Outpost, or even over in the compound at Tuanul. He’s good in a way most of them aren’t. And he’s _attractive_.

She can hear him now, shuffling behind her, pulling out the trousers and shirt that she’d slipped back into the box after he’d disappeared following his last visit. She turns around to watch him dress, and today she doesn’t bother being surreptitious about it. His hair is long, body tight. He’s young, at least ten years younger than he was the last time she saw him. Not the youngest he’s been with her, she thinks, but close. She’d be happy to have sex with him at any age, but there’s a part of her that’s very glad the first time gets to be with him young.

“When am I?” Ben asks, as he turns around to face her, pausing when he notices her staring at him. 

“33 ABY,” Rey smirks. “You know what today is?”

His expression shifts through several different emotions, including various stages of realization and surprise, before settling on nervous lust. Without a word he steps up to her, crowding her against the counter behind her upon which her meal sits waiting. He sets his palms gently against her cheeks before speaking.

“It’s the day I make love to you for the first time, isn’t it.”

Rey nods; she’s finding it difficult to speak with him suddenly so close to her.

Ben tilts his head, licking his lips and eying hers. “Did I kiss you last time?”

She nods again, and finds a few words. “Yes, but you left before I could taste you.”

His eyes widen at her bluntness, and his breath hitches. But his only response is to lean down and press his lips against hers, holding them tenderly before opening his mouth slightly, a move that Rey can’t help but follow. She senses his tongue before she reaches out her own, tentatively, the tips coming together at the same point their lips meet.

Their growing kiss is interrupted by a loud growl from Rey’s midsection, and Ben pulls away despite her protestations.

“Eat first,” he says, lifting the plate behind her and leading the way out the door. “Kiss later.”

Rey follows with minimal grumbling. Ben settles himself on the ground first, leaning against the foot of the AT-AT, then once settled he holds his arms out, plate of food in the air. As Rey tries to figure out what he’s doing he uses his head to gesture at his lap. He wants her to _sit on his lap while she eats_. Without a word, Rey follows his direction and settles herself on his legs. He hums and pulls a piece of the water bread, holding it up before her lips. She opens her mouth and leans forward slightly to take the bread into her mouth, and he pushes it in, his finger barely breaching her teeth with a whispered _good girl_.

Ben has never called her _good girl_ before, not even when she was very small, and although part of her recoils from the endearment her body is clearly into it. The warmth in her tummy that started as soon as he arrived and bloomed when they kissed is pulsing now, and she resists the urge to push herself against his body. She is, in fact, very hungry. So he feeds her, and praises her, and her stomach slowly fills, and when the plate is empty he pushes her up and they go inside to tidy up.

“I’m happy you’re here, Ben,” she says, as she follows him inside.

“I’m happy I'm here, too,” he says, looking over his shoulder as he reaches the counter. “To be honest I’ve only been here to visit you a few times, but I've been looking forward to this visit. And I look forward to every visit to come.”

* * *

“Where am I?”

“You’re my guest.”

Rey glares across the room, with as much animosity as she can muster, at the man crouching on the ground across from her. He’s covered in black from head to foot, long robes that hide his shape but not his size, which is massive. His head is covered by a mask, a helmet really, the face a twisted version of the covering she wears herself back on Jakku. But while hers serves a practical purpose, keeping the sand out of her eyes and nose, she expects his serves only to frighten. She’s strapped to an interrogation table, currently set at an almost 90 degree angle from the floor, and although the clamps around her legs have been lifted, her arms are held tight. She isn’t going anywhere any time soon, if this man has anything to say about it.

Man. Monster. Kylo Ren. He’d chased her down in the forest on Takodana, held her in place using a power that she assumes comes from the Force, looked into her mind, seen the map there. He’d done all this and then he’d knocked her out, only for her to return to consciousness here. Rey’s been a slave her entire life, but this is the first time she’s been an actual prisoner, and she doesn’t like it one bit.

Beyond her concern about herself, she’s worried about her new friends, Finn and Han and Chewie, and even Maz. She’s never had friends to worry about, aside from Ben. And who knows where he is now? Better not to think about him at all.

“Where are the others?” She can’t help the waver in her voice, but thankfully Kylo Ren either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. He just answers her question. 

“You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends? You’ll be relieved to hear I have no idea.” The modulator in his mask renders his voice mechanical and alien, and she wonders briefly what he would sound like without it. What does a monster sound like when he’s not wearing a mask? What does he look like? Would it make it easier or harder to kill him, if his face wasn’t covered?

And then she feels it again, the threads that he pushes into her head, that enable him to read her thoughts. He pauses, then tips his head to one side. “You still want to kill me?” He sounds surprised, but Rey has no idea why he should be. Why shouldn’t she want to kill him?

“That happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask.” She hopes she sounds braver than she feels.

Kylo Ren reaches up and releases the clasps of his mask, and as he stands to his full height he lifts the helmet off his head and reveals his face. Rey’s breath is knocked out of her; the face is familiar, although she hasn’t seen it in almost two years.

It’s Ben. 

Kylo Ren is Ben.

* * *

Rey is surprised by how much _making love_ doesn’t involve the physical act of intercourse.

She’s familiar with that, she’s seen happabores rutting (not a thing you want to see more than once but sometimes it’s difficult to avoid) and she’s seen more than her share of pornographic holos, which aren’t much better than that. Lots of penetration and grunting, not a lot of talking.

So when she’s done tidying up after her meal, and Ben takes her in his arms and just… kisses her, she’s surprised. It’s a good surprise. He makes no move to undress her, or himself. It feels like he’s trying to familiarize himself with her face using his lips and gentle fingertips, but after a few minutes she understands that’s backwards. He’s trying to make her familiar with him, with them. He’s telling her that _this is how it will be_. 

It’s very nice, and comfortable, but it's also exciting and she's _frustrated_ , so eventually she makes her first move, shifting her hands up from his waist (where they’ve been resting, ever since they started kissing) to fist in the front of his shirt and tug at it. He chuckles, right into her mouth.

“Are you getting impatient, Rey?”

“Yes.” Her reply sounds like a growl in her own heard, and Ben seems to think so too because he chuckles again.

He lowers his mouth to her ear. “Would you like to touch me?”

There’s a low-pitched whine and it takes Rey a moment to realize it’s coming from her own throat. She starts to pull at his shirt again, and he stops her, gently.

“I asked,” he whispers, “if you want to touch me. Say it. Yes or no.”

They haven’t even started and Rey’s already not sure she’s going to survive this, but she manages a choked _yes_ and then he’s helping her pull his shirt off over his head.

His body is familiar, but it’s different now that she can touch it. So she does what she’s been longing to do; she traces Ben’s scar, the one that runs from above his right eyebrow, across his face, down his neck and chest, and curves to end just over his right pectoral muscle. Her eyes are on her finger as it moves down the hard ridge of skin, but when she glances to gauge his reaction, Ben’s eyes are on her. His eyes are dark, expression unreadable, but when he catches her eye he whispers.

“I like you touching me.”

His admission emboldens her. If he likes to be touched by her, by god, she’s going to touch him.

She sets both palms on his chest, and does her best to feel him, through her palms and fingertips. She concentrates on his small scars, which pepper his chest and torso, and then moves on to the ones she’s always thought of as _the big ones_. First is a circular one, up on his left shoulder. She presses it with her fingertips, it’s smooth in the center and hard around the edges. It looks as though he’s been poked with a prod. Keeping her left hand on his chest, his nipple just under her palm, she moves her right one down to the large, messy scar that dominates the left side of his torso. It’s a splash across the entire side of his body, beginning from just below his ribcage and disappearing under the waistband of his trousers. 

The waistband of his trousers is normally covered by his shirt, but from this angle Rey notices how loose those trousers are. They hang low on his hips, and she can tell that he’s aroused, his penis is erect, pushing up under the waistband as though it’s trying to help hold the trousers up. There’s a wet circle on the light gray fabric that marks the end of his penis, and as she watches she can see it growing larger. 

“Oh!” she exclaims. She looks up at him again, and he’s still looking at her, only now he’s smiling.

She points at the circle of damp, but doesn’t have the courage to touch it just yet. “You’re wet. Did you come?”

He seems to find this question very amusing, and she stiffens but he senses her embarrassment immediately and places a large hand on her shoulder, calming her.

“When I come, you’ll know it. It’ll be like in the holos, that part of them doesn’t lie. I’ll make noise, and there’ll be a lot more fluid. That’s just precum.” She frowns in confusion, and he explains, “when I’m aroused, my body releases just a small amount of it, as lubrication.”

Rey knows what lubrication is, what it’s for, and she finds the thought of Ben’s body producing lubrication for… whatever they’re going to do, utterly fascinating. 

She looks to him again for permission. “Can I take these off?” She asks, touching the edge of his waistband with one finger.

He says _yes_ and she gently lifts the waistband over his erection, tugging the trousers down until they fall to his ankles and he kicks them away. 

Ben is naked, and although Rey has seen him naked more times than she can count it’s clear, again, how different it is now. He’s standing as though he wants her to see him; shoulders back, hips forward, penis erect and jutting out of his body, almost as though it’s pointing at her, looking at her. She reaches out to touch it but he grabs her wrist, stopping her.

“Not yet,” he says, “you first.”

Rey swallows and starts to undress herself, but she’s still focused on Ben’s erection. It’s large and it’s going to be inside her and the concept thrills her. She’s shaking.

Her arm wraps are off when he asks her, voice amused, “You like what you see?”

She looks into his face again, her cheeks burning. He grins and asks again.

“You like my cock? Do you want it?” Rey can barely breathe; Ben is using words she’s never imagined him using and it’s just a little overwhelming. This whole experience is turning out to be overwhelming.

Ben is clearly relishing this. The head of is cock is beginning to turn purple and as she watches a drop of precum escapes the slit and drips slowly down the shaft. 

He takes a step closer and fingers the bottom hem of her tunic. 

“Do you want to fuck my cock?” He whispers, breath hot on her neck. She nods; it’s all she can bring herself to do. He nods too. “Good, because I want to fuck you. But first I want to taste your cunt, lick it until you come on my face. Will you let me taste your cunt?”

Rey’s pretty sure she’s dying. She’s never thought about having Ben’s mouth between her legs, but now that she knows it’s a thing that could happen she wants it, very badly. So she says _yes_ and he chuckles and tugs at her tunic.

“If we’re going to do any of that you need to be naked too.” So together they make quick work of removing the rest of Rey’s clothing. When she’s naked Ben gets back to kissing her, familiarizing her again to the feeling of his lips and tongue and fingers against her skin. And when he does this she calls his name; she can’t help but cry out his name.

* * *

There is a part of Rey that wants to say his name, but she dares not. _I won’t know you_ , he’d warned her the last time she'd seen him. This man… despite having his face and his body this is not the Ben she knows, and she has no idea how this man will react if he knows that she knows him, will know him. She does have faith that everything will turn out well, eventually, but strapped to this interrogation table, trapped on a star destroyer, she can't imagine a path from here to there. So she follows her instincts and stays silent for now, concentrating on her current objective: Protecting BB-8, keeping the map from falling into the hands of the First Order. This is what’s important now. Her Ben can wait.

Kylo Ren preens and looks down his nose at her. 

“Tell me about the droid.” 

His voice is so familiar she wants to cry, and yet the tone is very different from anything she’s heard from him before. Arrogant, distant. She takes just a moment to examine his face. He’s younger than she’s ever seen him, his skin is very smooth and although she could trace the patterns of his moles in her sleep, he lacks the wrinkles and lines that will soften his features in later years. She also can’t help but notice the absence of the scar that will eventually be a defining feature of the right side of his face. She’s not sure what that could mean and she tries not to think too hard about it.

Rey struggles to keep her mind on the objective and not think about how he’d cried out moments before breaching her body with his for the first time, back on Jakku.

“He’s a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator…”

Kylo Ren interrupts her with a sneer.

“He’s carrying a section of a navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire, but we need the last piece. Somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A scavenger.”

The disdain in his tone is palpable and the tears she’d managed to hold back before fall from her eyes now. Her Ben called her a _good girl_ , and he would never, never speak to her this way. It breaks her heart. Who is this person? How is _he_ going to become the man she loves? She doesn't understand.

* * *

Ben's made Rey come twice already, and she hasn’t even touched his cock. The first time he lay back on the blanket that they spread across the floor, encouraged her to lower herself onto this face, and licked and sucked between her legs until she cried out and her thighs spasmed around his head. The second time Rey was the one on her back. Ben used his tongue again but also his fingers, massaging a spot deep inside her that made her writhe and moan and finally wail. After that they relocated again, into the pilot’s seat of her appropriated Y-Wing. 

He’s sitting in the chair, his erect cock upright against his stomach, and she’s straddling his lap, well on her way to her third orgasm. He's using his hands only this time, two fingers inside her again, his thumb on the bundle of nerves that seems to be the center of her pleasure. He calls it her clit, which is too cute a word considering what it's doing to her right now. His hand holds her thigh, keeping her steady. Having his mouth on her is very good, but this is nice too because he can suck on her nipples while he works his hand between her legs, and he can look up into her face while he does it.

It’s intense.

She knows that she’s making noise, moans and cries that are different from any kind of noise she’s made before, even while touching herself. And Ben likes it.

“Does this feel good, baby?” He whispers, his mouth popping right back onto her breast once he gets the words out.

“ _So_ good,” she moans, and she rotates her hips to punctuate her pleasure.

He moves his mouth again, kissing to her breastbone before asking another question. 

“Am I good?”

She giggles, and looks down at him. “Yes, Ben, you’re good.”

Rey is amused, but Ben is gazing up at her with an expression on his face that surprises her - eyes wide, mouth slightly open. He’s clearly moved by her answer, turned on by it, and she’s reminded of what he said to her earlier, when she was sitting in his lap and he was feeding her outside the AT-AT. He’d called her a _good girl_. She hadn’t found it amusing then. 

So she tries again. “You’re _so_ good.”

The hand on her thigh tightens noticeably, and he gasps. “I’m good.”

She lowers her lips to the shell of his ear, and whispers, “Such a good boy. My good boy.”

He whines at that, deep in his throat. “Will you do something for me? Please?” 

She shifts again so she can look into his face, and he gazes up at her with complete adoration. She’ll do anything for him, if he’ll look at her like that.

“Of course. What do you need?”

“Put your fingers in my hair.” 

So she does. Her hands, which had been resting on Ben’s shoulders, Rey lifts and pushes through the soft waves on either side of his head, between his ear and temple. He closes his eyes and sighs.

“Is that good?” She asks, taking care to keep her eyes steady on his face, which is flushed and moist, and host to a veritable cornucopia of microexpressions, even with his eyes closed. He’s so expressive.

“Yes,” he sighs, and experimentally she forms both of her hands into fists, which pulls gently on the hairs caught up in her fingers. She doesn’t want to hurt him, but she’s curious to see what this will do.

It makes him cry. Not with tears, or with pain, but in obvious pleasure. For the first time in her life, Rey feels _powerful_. She’s in control. She is certain, absolutely certain, that Ben right now will do anything she wants him to. And there is one thing she wants more than anything else.

Rey gathers as much authority as she can and says, “Ben, open your eyes.” He opens them immediately, staring up at her in what appears to be amazement. 

“Rey.”

“Ben, I want something.”

“Anything,” he answers immediately, “anything.”

She lowers her voice to a growl. This is _fun_. “I want your cock, inside my cunt, _right kriffing now_.”

There’s no argument, no pause, no thought at all that she can tell. Within seconds his hand is out of her, and it’s guiding his cock between her legs while the other hand moves up to her hip. Once they’re lined up he starts to push her down on him, but she stops him with a tug on his hair. He gasps, and gapes at her.

“Do you want it, Ben? Do you want to put your cock in me?” The words feel strange in her mouth, but it’s worth it for his reaction. He whimpers quietly, sounding oddly like the skittermice that sometimes find their way into the AT-AT.

“Yes,” he says, but it’s very quiet. 

Rey teases him. “What’s that? I didn’t hear you. Do you want me to fuck your cock or not?”

A loud whine, followed by a shouted _YES_ , and she allows him to push her hips down onto him. His cock is large and it fills her up, but she’s so wet and open from the two orgams she already had that she slides right on without any resistance.

Once Rey is hilted they pause, both of them, and breathe together.

“Rey,” Ben moans, pulling her to him and rubbing his face against her shoulder. “It’s you. It’s you, My Rey.”

“Ben,” Rey replies. “My Ben.” 

* * *

“You know I can take whatever I want.”

It's a twisted version of words they spoke to each other back on Jakku, words that focused on love and affection freely given and explicitly welcomed. Ben has never taken anything from her that she didn’t want to give him, and she isn't going to let him start now. 

While Rey contemplates the inversion Kylo Ren lifts up his right hand, enclosed in black leather, and he’s inside her head again. She doesn’t understand what he’s doing, or how he’s doing it; in all their years together, Ben has never shown any inclination towards the Force. The things Kylo Ren has done in her presence, all of them, have been very much Not Ben. 

She can't let him know about their relationship, not quite yet, although she expects it will happen before this interrogation is over. She wants to make sure it’s the right time. The last time they were together Ben taught her that she has power over him, and she intends to use that today, if she can. So again she pushes her memories of Ben as far back into her mind as she can. For the first time today she’s afraid - afraid that Kylo Ren will discover her secret, their secret. She’s not ready for that and she is certain that he isn’t either.

He talks to her as he rifles through her mind. It’s painful; it makes her body shake.

“You’re so lonely. So afraid to leave. At night, desperate to sleep, you imagine an ocean. I see it; I see the island.”

She'd never told Ben about her dreams, the ocean, the island. It occurs to her that Kylo Ren knows something about her that Ben didn’t. But, of course, he _did_. He knew all along, she just never knew that he knew. It’s a strange, unnerving realization; how much he must have known about her that she didn’t know herself. For a moment she’s afraid that Kylo Ren is going to see this new awareness in her mind, but he’s found something else that seems to be holding his attention. She can see him out of the corner of her eye, staring at her, unblinking.

“And Han Solo. You feel like he was the father you never had.” A swallow, a pause. “He would have disappointed you.” He sounds almost sad.

Han Solo is too close. Han Solo reminds Rey of Ben; his body language, his expressions, his concern for her. She’s only know Han for a few hours, really, but she likes him very much. She feels about him the way she’d felt about Ben when she was younger, before she started wanting to kiss him. He _is_ like the father she’s never had, and she hates Kylo Ren for seeing that. Why does he care about Han Solo anyway? 

So she reaches out with something inside herself, something that she discovered in the basement room of Maz’s palace on Takodana. She reaches out and touches those threads that Kylo Ren is using to invade her head, and she pushes back.

“Get. Out. Of. My. Head.”

To her surprise, he steps back, and the threads leave her mind again. But he’s not going to let her go.

He takes another step back and stands up straight, moving to stand in front of her and bringing attention to his full height. “I know you’ve seen the map,” he growls, “it’s in there. And now you’ll give it to me.”

* * *

Rey is torn between her desire to have another orgasm and wanting the current situation to last forever, so at the moment she’s riding Ben slowly, still in that pilot’s seat, concentrating on how his cock feels moving inside her, his arms around her, mouth back on her breasts. She’s trying to live in the moment, not thinking too hard about where they’re going.

“I wish you had two mouths.” She whispers through her moans. “Then you could do that thing you're doing now and also the thing you did before.” She’s shy again, despite her bravery just a few minutes ago.

Ben sets his teeth around her nipple, very gently, and chuckles. It's clear that he's amused by her unwillingness to use more explicit terminology. “You mean so I can suck your nipples while I eat your cunt? You forget who you’re speaking to, my love. I expect that's a thing that will happen at some point.” And he returns to his ministrations as she contemplates his meaning.

“Oh.” Who he is. Time traveler. Why not jump to the same time twice? Why not _two Bens_.

At this thought Rey comes hard, she can feel the wetness gushing from between her legs and Ben chuckles again, but sweetly, and he whispers to her how good she is as he works her through her orgasm.

After she catches her breath she praises him, tells him again what a good boy he is, how good he is to her, and he clearly loves the praise but he doesn't come. Instead he stands up, still inside her, and carries her back to the blanket on the ground. Soon Rey’s on her back again with Ben on top of her, pressing her into the ground as he fucks her with long, slow thrusts. He pushes her knees up to her chest and encourages her to watch his cock moving in and out of her. After a few minutes, when she’s devolved to begging to come again, he sets his thumb on her clit and she has another shuddering orgasm. She’s surprised she was able to, and she’s also surprised that he _still_ hasn’t come yet himself.

Ben’s kissing her flushed cheeks, moist with sweat, and she’s worried. 

“Why haven’t you come yet? Do you want to? Is there… is there something wrong with me?” That’s her genuine concern, that he hasn’t come because she’s doing something wrong.

He kisses her lips sweetly before answering. “Oh sweetheart, no. No, no. It’s not like that at all. I do want to come, very much. But.” He pushes himself up on his elbow and looks down at her with clear adoration in his eyes. “You, uh, have me pretty well trained.” He raises his eyebrows and looks at her expectantly, but she doesn’t understand.

“Trained? Like how?”

“Well, usually I come when you tell me to, and only when you tell me to.”

“Oh.” Rey’s never heard of such a thing, although at first thought she likes it. “Why?”

“Well,” he answers slowly, and reaches his hand between them again to massage her clit, just gently, “because it means I can make you come more, which is nice for both of us. But mostly it’s a way for you to control me. And we both like that too. You control me in other ways too, but you’ll find out about that later.” And he gives her a grin.

The idea of controlling Ben is, indeed, a very attractive one. She tasted it earlier, when she had her hands in his hair and teased him, and the knowledge that it’s something that will be a regular occurrence is intriguing.

“I like that idea a lot Ben,” Rey says, and wiggles her backside, causing Ben to increase the pressure on her clit. “But why do you like it?”

“Well, I like it when you have control over me. It means I'm safe, even when I'm not in charge. It means I don't have to be the one who says what's happening, but I know you'll still never, ever hurt me. Not any more than I ask you to do, just to know that you can.”

“Hm,” Rey says, enjoying the warmth building in her core again with the increased pressure. She can’t keep herself from pushing against him, moving herself around him. She reaches up with both hands, lacing her fingers through his hair again. “I like the sound of that. Makes me feel powerful.”

“You are,” Ben replies. “Don’t forget it. It’s good.” And he allows her to pull him down for another kiss.

* * *

The threads are back in her head, stronger than they were before. Rey can sense them worming their way into her memories while Kylo Ren stands in front of her with a determined expression on his face, his eyes dark and wet. He looks like he might cry, which doesn’t make any sense to her at all. 

“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.” He almost whispers the phrase, and she has no idea what he means by it. All she feels are his threads. So instead she answers his earlier statement. Drawing from her memories of Ben’s last visit on Jakku she pulls as much authority as she can into her voice. She’s terrified now, so it’s not much.

“I’m not giving you anything.”

“We’ll see.” He almost winks as he says it, like they’re sharing a joke. This annoys Rey, so when the threads increase their pressure she pushes back as she did before. Only this time, instead of pushing them out, she somehow manages to push her own way into Kylo Ren’s mind.

She imagines her own threads, moving around inside his head, seeking out memories and emotions. It’s easy, like a skill she’s always had but is only discovering now. It’s like working her way through a star destroyer looking for items to scavenge; almost exactly like that, actually. 

What she finds here, finally, is familiar. She can sense Her Ben. There’s sadness and anger, so much of it, but there’s kindness and compassion, too. He’s been trying to bury it, override the good with bad. She knows very little about the Force, but she has heard of the light side, and the dark, and it seems to her that he has plenty of both but wants only dark. It’s a conflict warring inside of him. 

And she finds memories of her Ben. He’s been busy, visiting himself as well as her; the only kindness Kylo Ren has received in too many years. Ben at 30, 40, 50. Grandfather Ben, looking so much like Han Solo it hurts. She feels Kylo Ren’s pain, seeing himself as his father. That explains that, anyway. It’s a wonder she didn’t realize it before. There are memories of Han too, much younger and tinged with heartache. Kylo Ren yearns for his father, and his mother too, a small woman with warm brown eyes and gentle hands. 

Kylo Ren is struggling now; Rey isn’t sure, but she doesn’t think he can see inside her anymore. He’s too focused on getting her out of his head, though he’s not doing a very good job. 

There are three more figures that loom large in Kylo Ren’s mind, and they are so closely tied together it’s hard for her to distinguish them. Once is a shadow, the other is a hole, and the third… the third she knows. He’s a myth, a legend, a ghost, although he didn’t die so long ago; his influence lives on across the galaxy. She’s heard stories of his evil doings her entire life, whispered across fires in the evening, before she privated herself away entirely. Darth Vader, the dark lord himself.

Kylo Ren wants to be like Darth Vader. She could laugh; her Ben, a new Darth Vader. It’s ridiculous. But it’s what he wants, now. Maybe he just needs something else to desire.

So she brings up a memory; the last time she was with him, making love on the floor of her AT-AT on Jakku. He’d laid down on top of her and they had come together, both of them crying and laughing and kissing, full of wonder that they were finally together, past and present and future. 

She pushes back, and she pushes hard. What she says to him is this: “You. You’re afraid. That you will never be as strong as Darth Vader.” And that’s true. But she also shoves her memory into his head; the feeling of togetherness they’d shared, the physical pleasure but also the emotion, the love. _I could love you, Ben_ , her mind shouts to his. _We could be together. You wouldn’t have to be alone_.

And with that Kylo Ren releases his hold on her mind, and Rey releases her hold on his. He stares at her, with dread and with awe. She wants him to talk to her now, to ask her all the questions he must have, knowing what he now knows. But he’s overwhelmed. He stands for a few moments, a haunted expression on his face, fear in his eyes, and she finally addresses him: “Ben?” But instead of answering her he grabs his mask, tucks it under his arm, and runs out of the room without a second glance in her direction.

* * *

They came together, finally, on the floor of the AT-AT, as Rey demanded. Ben had been correct; he had made quite a lot of noise, and produced quite a lot of fluid, which he insisted on cleaning up himself. She wasn’t going to be able to come again - the last one had been a bit of an ordeal, although she’d got there eventually - but the sensation of his warm, soft tongue on her oversensitive bits was pleasant, as was the very act of him doing it. It was wonderful, a practical expression of love, and when he finished and crawled back up her body, she wrapped him in her arms and legs and held him as tightly as she could.

“Will it always be like this, Ben?” She whispered the question into the hair at the top of his head.

“Maybe not always,” he answered into the softness of her chest, “but often enough. There’ll be more, too, but we’ll figure it out together when it’s time.”

They lie in silence, the quiet sounds of the wind and the desert fauna outside providing peaceful background noise. Rey plays with Ben’s hair and he runs his fingertips up and down her spine. It should tickle, but it doesn't; it just feels nice. Now that the lovemaking is over Rey is perceiving the end, and contemplating the new beginning. And the wait in between, which she dreads.

“Ben, do you know how much longer you’ll be here?”

“Tonight? We’ll fall asleep together, and I’ll be gone when you wake up.” He hums and rubs his face against her chest. “I’m sorry, Rey, I wish I could stay here forever.”

Rey swallows thickly and ignores the sting of tears in her eyes. “I knew it would happen this way. And it’s not all bad. I have some really amazing memories to carry me through, and I have something to look forward to. I just have to wait a while. Right?”

Ben pulls away just far enough that he can look into her face. He’s unsmiling, sad. “Right.”

“And we’ll meet again, before too long. Right? You told me a couple of years last time.”

He nods slowly, gazing at her face as though he’s trying to memorize it. “A couple of years, yes.”

“Is there anything else you can tell me? You haven’t told me anything really, except to remind me that you won’t know me.” The tears have escaped her eyes, but she hardly notices.

Ben wipes them away with his thumb. “That’s true. I won’t know you, you need to remember that. And you won’t like me, at all.”

“I can’t imagine not liking you.” She says with a giggle through her tears. “What, will you call me names? Will I need to beat you into submission?”

“Something like that, actually.” Rey peeks down at him and is slightly disturbed by his expression. It’s a painful frown, but it clears when he sees her looking at him. “It’ll be fine, Rey. Just remember that you have power over me. Don’t be afraid to use it. And remember that I exist in time, your Ben, I’m here, myself. I’ll just need your help to get here.”

“Mysterious.” She wraps a lock of Ben’s hair around a finger, tugs it gently, then lets it fall. “What do I get out of it? All this work I’ll have to do to make you likable?”

“You get the improved me, all to yourself,” he answers with a grin, “for the rest of your life. That’s not _too_ bad, is it?”

Rey’s heart expands to fill her entire body; this is confirmation of all she’s been hoping for.

“Not too bad,” she admits with a yawn.

With a sigh Ben pulls her around and down against his body, back to chest. “Time to sleep, I think,” he mumbles through his own yawn. “We’ll be together again soon enough.”

Rey nods and leans into him, determined to enjoy him tonight for as long as she can. She trusts him, so she has faith that they’ll be together again; and she’s used to waiting. She can wait for this, wait for him. She can wait to be with Ben again, whatever it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leofgyth on Tumblr and leoba on Pillowfort, come say hi!


End file.
